


A collection of hance one shots

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, Collage, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Lance, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Stripping, adult, basically loads of different hance one shots, cuteness, on earth au, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: Hey hey! So I started writing these one shots because I'm currently doing exams and I'm too tired most days to add chapters to my ongoing klance fanfic. As a result I decided I'd write some one shots and one turned into two and two turned into six and so forth!Hance is my otp after all and there really isn't enough of it on this site.Whilst I'm at it I'll write down my head cannons for both hunk and lance and them as a couple. As always this is me writing for my own pleasure. Not in a creepy way I just love to write and I love hance. If you don't like my head cannons or you don't like the way I write my perceptions of a character and comment that or hate on me then kindly go fuck yourself.Always remember that this is my writing and I love having people read it and enjoy it but if you haven't go at anything nice to say then beat it!More positively enjoy some cute hance! If you have any hance ideas or prompts that you want me to write then comment below.Love you guys! Keep smiling~





	A collection of hance one shots

Lance quivered as hunk ran his hand up his thigh, he looked down from his book and frowned.   
"Babe I'm trying to study" the Cuban said and readjusted his glasses.  
"But it's late, you need to relax" he said quietly and placed his hand gently on lances hip. Lance was sat in between hunks legs, they must have been sat there for hours. It was a Thursday and lances day had started early as usual but they had met for lunch at half twelve and sat outside looking out onto the pitch with their friends: Keith, pidge and shiro and Allura who were both last years. After that hunk hadn't seen his boyfriend until six when he came back to their student apartment. He'd gone straight to studying, hunk had to force him to eat.   
"I am relaxed" lance mumbled and put his book down "I have to know this! It's not making any sense" he grumbled.  
"The more you look at it and get annoyed the harder it will be to understand, just stop for the night. Chill out a little." Hunk shushed and closed lances book, he set it to the side of them and lightly kissed lances neck. Lance sighed and slowly closed kis eyes. Hunk carried on leaving a pattern of kisses along his neck, shoulder and whatever bit of his collar bone he could get to. He enjoyed lances little gasps and the way he whimpered when hunk latched onto his sweet spot, the older male ran his hand under lances tshirt and up to his chest. There he gently groped lances chest and rubbed at lances nipples. Lance once again gasped and pushed his hips up a little bit, he dug his head back lazily and moaned as hunk pinched them.   
"Did I ever tell you how much I love how sensitive you are?" Hunk said in a low soft voice before biting gently on lances ear.  
Lance moaned weakly and the sounds kept on coming as he pushed his chest out, eager to be rubbed and nipped to release the low tingly irritation of erection.   
"E-every day almost" lance said weakly and let out a small chuckle before gasping. Hunk ignored his reply as he played with both of his boyfriends nipples for a good short while before he felt ready to move on. He slowly ran his right hand down lances stomach feeling over his muscles and tiny stomach before reaching the hem of his boxers. He grabbed the already forming buldge through lances underwear and squeezed it hardly applying any pressure. The Cuban squeaked a little and his hips bucked up a little bit which drove something in hunk wild. He gently palmed lance through his underwear and eventually left lances remaining nipple to run a hand through his boyfriends hair, he pulled lance into a wet opened mouth kiss not thinking too much about it as he rubbed him.   
After a few minuets of kissing and hunk lazily rubbing lance, he arched his back and broke the kiss.  
"Stop teasing me" lance whimpered "touch me properly" he bucked his hips forward and made eye contact with his very flustered boyfriend.   
"Make me forget everything but your name, make me cry it baby-aah!" Lance purred but was cut off by his own moan as hunk grabbed his cock. He'd managed to pull down lances red boxers and was now steadily pumping his already pulsing member.   
Lance let off a series of moans and hunk continued to jack him off and when lance began to tremble, reaching his peak hunk covered the tip with his thumb.  
"Hunk!" Lance squeaked his eyes watering. "T-teasing.. stop" he whimpered and tried writing a little. Hunk pressed down on the head and rubbed making lance moan. He felt hunk squeeze his cock and trembled, his thighs tensed and he pushed his head back.  
"Hunk" he moaned and closed his eyes, small tears now rolling down his cheeks.  
"Yes baby?" The older male purred in his ear.  
"Let me cum" lance whimpered quietly.  
"What was that?" Hunk asked teasingly, a small smirk on his lips.  
"P-please! Please let me cum!" Lance whimpered and bucked his hips.  
Hunk nodded "well I suppose you have been a god boy..." he mumbled and harshly pumped lances cock a few times. Lance tensed up and moaned loudly as he came all over hunks hand, strings of cum down covered his thighs and his climax left him shuddering and whimpering in hunks lap.  
Hunk slowly moved his hand and licked the cum on his hand, lance watched dazed.  
"You taste delicious darling" hunk said softly and rubbed his stomach. Lance stuck his pink tongue out a little which hunk picked up on and then sealed their lips.  
They kissed for a few seconds and rubbed their tongues together making them both feel a little tingly.  
He groaned quietly and broke the kiss "you're right, I taste pretty good" lance chuckled, his rosy cheeks and half shut eyes capturing his bliss.   
"Ew don't be gross" hunk said with a smile and sat up a little. Lance simply sighed and slouched against him feeling content and a little while.  
They stayed there for a short while enjoying the comfortable silence of their living room.   
"Babe? Are you hungry?" Lance heard his boyfriend ask after a while. Lance knew very well of hunks amazing cooking skills and so his eyes opened instantly. He nodded and sat up a tiny bit.  
"Yea kinda..." he said quietly. He bit his lip and stretched his arm out infront of himself, he felt pretty cramped now because he'd been sat there for about five hours studying.  
"Should I order a pizza or something?" Hunk asked, lance thought about it and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was only half twelve, he nodded slowly.  
"That would be nice" he smiled sweetly. Lance pulled up the take away app from his phone and picked dominoes.  
"What shall we get?" Lance asked softly as he looked through the menu.   
"We could share a 13'5 inch pizza again" hunk said and lance nodded.  
"Half mozzarella and half spicy pepperoni right?" Lance said and hunk just nodded. He ordered that and got some sides and sauces.  
"I'll go collect it whilst you go for a shower" hunk said and pecked lances cheek.  
"Ok babe" he said. They both stood up and lance went to go have a shower whilst hunk went to go get their order.  
About half an hour later after lance had finished his shower and was now sat watching tv hunk came home. He carried in a bag and a can of beers.   
Lance perched up on the couch "you're amazing" he said softly and go up to help him get it all out.   
"I know" hunk hummed and brought the bag over to the coffee table.  
He kissed lance softly, he then got the pizza box out of the bag and put it on the coffee table.  
They changed over the channel and lance put on twin peaks expressing how the new series was starting soon and it was crucial to rewatch the first series. Hunk didn't argue with his boyfriend who was highly obsessive with most things he loved. They watched the tv series which was mostly lance telling hunk what was going on in great detail because hunk didn't follow very well, they ate the pizza, onion rings and drank the beer slowly.  
"Oh my god I'm so full" lance groaned after he barely ate and sat back.   
"You barely ate" hunk stated, "more for you" lance said and smirked a little.  
Hunk ignored the others cheek.   
Lance snuggled up against hunk enjoying his warmth and slowly he lent up and pecked his neck.  
Hunk ignored him for a while before he became flushed as lance slid his hand into hunks underwear.  
"Hmm~" lance hummed and giggled softly.   
Hunk shifted a little and looked down at the smaller male, "maybe a little too much alcohol?"  
"No such thing" lance smirked and lent up, kissing him. The kiss was short and sweet.  
"You have an exam tomorrow- maybe this isn't a good idea" hunk mumbled and pushed down on lances hips ever so slightly to stop him.  
"Come on big guy" lance pouted and gently gripped hunks cock, he then moved his hand up and down. He watched as hunks face changed from concern to slight embarrassment and pleasure.  
Lance rested his head on hunks chest and watched hunks face as he slowly jacked him off.  
"You were so perfect earlier baby" lance said softly, hunk moaned quietly and bit his lip.  
After a short while of hunk quietly moaning and groaning the larger male placed his hand on lances hip.  
"Strip" he said quietly, this made lance perk up and grin. He bit his lip and got up off of the sofa. The Samoan watched as lance slowly ran his hands down his stomach and gripped on the hem of his striped tshirt. He pulled it up a little to reveal his navel. Hunk always enjoyed how small he was compared to himself, lance was strong but he was so fragile and lewd. Lance pulled the shirt up to his chest and moved his hips from side to side.  
"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Always do darling" hunk chuckled softly and lance lifted his head proudly.  
He pulled his tshirt over his head and dropped it on the ground. He then ran his fingers under the hem of his boxers and ran them around to his hips. He pulled them down and then straddled hunk.   
"Better?" He asked and hunk nodded before pulling him down into a deep kiss. Lances slightly intoxication made the the kiss sloppy and sensual, they kissed and moaned against each other.  
Lance traveled his hands down hunks chest and stomach before stopping at the zipper of his shorts. He pulled it down and smirked when he felt the bulge that he had left before. He knelt up and pulled both hunks shorts and boxers down and he watched as hunks cock sprung up.  
Lance licked his lips and was going to move forward when hunk ran his hands up lances thighs keeping him still.  
"Preparation sweet heart, remember last time?" He said in a hushed tone. Lance blushed and bit his lip before nodding.  
Lance moved his hands to himself and down to his entrance. He gently pressed a finger against his hole before pushing in, his breath hitched and he bit his lip. It was uncomfortable sure but he was used to it.  
He slowly moved the finger in and out before quickly adding another, he then got to scissoring and stretching himself out for hunk. Lances face reddened and he arched forward a little, small pants escaped his mouth and weak whimpers as he added a third finger and stretched them out.  
Hunk could feel him trembling as he continued to hold onto the Cubans thighs which made him smirk, he listened to his tiny moans and whimpers.  
"Do you think you're ready?" Hunk asked getting agitated by the way his cock twitched every time lance gasped.   
"P-please! Please fill me up" lance pleaded now when spoken to, "im ready!" He nodded and nuzzled his head against hunks shoulder.  
Hunk frankly didn't need to be told twice, he knew lance was ready. He would have been ready three minutes ago, he moved lances hands from himself and lifted the younger one up.  
He positioned lance above his cock and then dropped him down, he listened to the quiet squelching sound and lances sharp moan.  
"¡carajo!" Lance yelped in Spanish and bit his lip, his hips bucked which sent shivers up his spine.  
Hunk smirked and rubbed lances hips with his thumbs comfortingly, "you look amazing" he said in his hushed tone and gently moved forward a little.  
Lance moaned quietly and watched hunk through hooded eyes, he rolled his hips forward. The two of them moaned together and lance kept a steady pace as he thrust against hunk, hunk tried his best to meet lances thrusts and soon connected their mouths in a kiss.  
They worked together in a mess of heat and whimpers mainly from lance, he wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriends shoulders and kept rolling his hips up making himself shudder and tremble with pleasure.  
"Hah!~ hunk!" Lance whimpered loudly as hunk pinched his nipples, lance tilted his head back with his mouth wide open. He panted and whimpered, squirming on hunks cock.   
"Hunk... hunk..!" He moaned as his eyes watered. The two of them neared their orgasms quickly and as hunk thrust up with a little more effort making lance moaned loudly and cum just after. Hunk came inside him and groaned quietly.  
They rode out their orgasms and lance continued to tremble a little from the feeling, they calmed down and then just sat there. Lance eventually moved forward and rested on hunks front "I love you" he said quietly.  
Hunk rubbed the base of his back "I love you too baby" he almost whispered and kissed his boyfriends cheek. They sat there in silence enjoying each other's company and slowly falling asleep. It was only an hour and a half before their alarms went off.


End file.
